Born Of the Stars
by RoseCellist
Summary: Megumi Takahashi has recently transferred to Tokyo from Osaka. She thinks she's just another high school student, but visions of an all-too-familiar senshi make her think again... R&R onegai! **Chapter 3 up!**
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I went ahead and used my fic for an English assignment. I liked the rewritten version a bit better than the original, so I decided to repost it under a new title. It's basically the same for the first couple of chapters, so bare with me while I get things up to speed. I should get a new chapter up about every two weeks, but I'm not making any promises. Enjoy and REVIEW, onegai!! Domo arigato gozaimasu! ************************************************************************  
  
My parents call me Anne. I don't know why, for Megumi is my given name. Am I not a blessing, or did they merely intend to give my name a more royal connotation? Maybe they know something I do not... A distant memory is often stirred in my mind of a palace adorned with silver and emerald and a gleaming staff reflecting the constant glow of starlight. It doesn't seem real, but I can't help but wonder if maybe the notion isn't as far-fetched as I believe it to be....  
  
Born of the Stars: Chapter 1  
  
I walked purposefully through the mass of students gaping at the test scores. Why do they care so much? Something so inconsequential as grades shouldn't be regarded so highly. Sure, I studied a lot, but I didn't care much that I was ranked among the top ten. It's merely a label that most people show off, and I don't want to be like them. Nudging my backpack up on my shoulder, I trudged on to Biology.  
  
I retrieved the handouts from the front of the room and took a sear fairly close to the front, tossing my backpack to the floor. My waist-length, light brown hair drifted across my face as I took out my spiral notebook and a pencil. Brushing the locks aside, I glanced around the lecture hall. A group of students were chattering about God only knows what. Will they ever shut up? I thought, massaging my head.  
  
Ami Mizuno walked through the door, politely working her way through the crowd of gossipers. She tucked her short, blue hair behind her ear. I smiled at her and she returned the gesture and sat down in the chair next to me. Ami was quiet, focused, and intelligent; it's too bad there aren't more people like her. She took out her notes and began reviewing. I had studied my own notes to the point of exhaustion the night before, so I stared passively out the window and awaited the commencement of class.  
  
A few minutes later, Professor Iwasaki shuffled in and stood momentarily at the front of the room. He smoothed down his thinning, white hair and slid on his silver spectacles. Immediately, the students rushed to their seats.  
  
"Open your textbooks to Chapter 14," Professor Iwasaki said in his gravelly voice and began sketching a leaf on the board. "Because the flowers of many plants are too ambiguous to rely solely upon for identification, the leaves must also be considered," he began, finishing sketches of two more leaves. "These are some examples of leaf patterns. This particular one..." He motioned to the first leaf. "...Is indicative of a plant of the-Miss Tsukino, if you would kindly take your seat! This is unacceptable in my class!"  
  
The odango-haired blonde had unsuccessfully attempted to sneak into Professor Iwasaki's class late, once again. She picked up a detention slip and slunk towards the back of the room. I stared unsympathetically after her. Honestly, how hard can it be to lose track of time when it seems as if there is a clock every 10 metres in the halls? I returned my attention to the lecture.  
  
I looked down at my watch. Only five more minutes... My mind slipped away and I looked discreetly around the class. It was then that I noticed something about Usagi and Ami: they both had a glowing aura surrounding them. Usagi's was pure whites and Ami's light blue. It was even stranger because the image of myself on a throne and then in a sailor fuku flashed briefly before my eyes. Coincidence? Very possibly...  
  
A few hours later, the bell rang, indicating the beginning of lunch hour. I walked out of my Modern Japanese class and met Yamako and Leiko in front of my locker. Leiko Narita was about average height with shoulder length, fiery red hair and light blue eyes that were slightly almond shaped, as were mine. However, mine were a darker shade of blue. Yamako Magami was tall and had highlighted, black hair that was held back in a braided bun. She had sparkling, hazel eyes. They had been my best friends ever since had been very young. In fact, the only reason our parents agreed to let us go to Tokyo for our schooling instead of staying in Osaka was because we would be together. We talked about everything and anything, trusting each other with our very lives.  
  
We walked to our usual table in the cafeteria. Yamako and I sat down and Leiko slipped off for a few minutes. Yamako immediately broke out her laptop and began typing furiously.  
  
"What are you rushing to complete this time?" I asked with suspicion, peering over her shoulder. Quickly, she snapped the lid shut and wheeled around.  
  
"Oh! Um...nothing..." she stammered. I smirked slightly and shook my head. I really hoped she would pass her classes after rushing through so many assignments at the absolute *last* minute. Her parents had spent a lot of money to send her here. If I were to slack off as much as she did, I don't believe I would be able to show my face at home ever again. Or maybe that was her intention...  
  
I got my chopsticks out of the case and began eating my sushi. Leiko slid into the chair next to me. "Another report?" she asked. Yamako just snorted and kept typing. "I guess so..."  
  
"I don't think Professor Tabuchi will be very pleased with her work ethic," I whispered to Leiko. She nodded solemnly in response, then stared dreamy- eyed in another direction, completely captivated by something (or rather, someone). "Earth to Leiko! " I said, waving my hand in front of her face. I looked in the same direction she was, and then groaned softly. There were the Three Lights, the ever-popular teen idols. A huge crowd had gathered around them, but they didn't seem to enjoy the attention. I snickered indifferently at them.  
  
"Shut up, Megumi! Quit acting so jealous!" Leiko hissed.  
  
I gave her a strange look and commented, "Why would I be jealous of someone who is being stalked by every girl in this hemisphere?" That evoked a stifled laugh from Yamako, who promptly continued innocently writing her report when Leiko shot a dirty look in her direction. I smiled apologetically and gave the three a once-over.  
  
Taiki was the tallest of them. His brown hair was neatly parted on the side and he had deep violet eyes. Seiya, a football player with stunning blue eyes and unkempt black hair, was standing next to him. The shortest of the three, Yaten, had silver hair and light green eyes. He had quite an attitude and was also a bit of a Narcissist. I'm not one to be concerned with boyfriends and such, but if I had to go out with someone, it would definitely be Kou Seiya. Dating is a last resort for me, mind you. *VERY* last...  
  
"Is Seiya-kun still after that Tsukino girl?" asked, wondering why he smiled at her occasionally but hadn't done much more.  
  
"The scuttlebutt is her boyfriend is back from America, last I heard. He seems to have backed off a bit," Yamako replied, glancing over her laptop screen.  
  
"That's too bad. They would make a cute couple," I mumbled, sighing absently.  
  
Leiko's mouth dropped on the floor. "What was that?! Did I just hear what I thought I did from the mouth of Megumi Takahashi?" I blushed a little involuntarily.  
  
"Since when did you care about who went out with whom?" Yamako added, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought you had an essay to complete for next period," I said dryly.  
  
"Ha! You couldn't come up with a good comeback for that one! THE SUPERIOR YAMAKO-SAMA TRIUMPHS AGAIN!!!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her and she quickly sat down, flushing bright red.  
  
"Shut your trap already, will you? Is it a crime to express your opinions in this country or something?!" I growled through my teeth. Yamako and Leiko snickered, but I just rolled my eyes.  
  
To be completely honest, I don't think very highly of Mamoru Chiba, Usagi's boyfriend. My cousin Suri date him a while back, and she said he was a dirty, conniving bastard. I have other sources that confirm it, as well. Though I don't usually offer sympathy, I do hope Usagi realizes that she's heading in the wrong direction with that damned college student.  
  
************************************************************************ Whee!!! Did you like this one better that the original? I've decided to cut back on chapter size this time around. It'll guarantee that I get more chapters posted quicker. Please review and give helpful criticism!! You can also e-mail me at Queenofbrokenhearts89@ yahoo.com. I would prefer you not use my AOL addy... I never check it, so it'll just be undue suffering on your part as you wait for a reply.  
  
@--^---- RoseCellist 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Mwahahaha!!! Sugar!!!! ::drinks Dr. Pepper:: ^^v Fun. Due to the good response to Chapter 1 (thanx, Mr. Nettles!), I'm continuing! Is Stephanie just being strange or is this fic really that depressing? E-mail, please! IM is good, too-RoseCellist 436. Enjoy! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing you don't already know... ************************************************************************  
  
Born of the Stars: Chapter Two  
  
"Please pass your essays to the front of your row so I can collect them," Professor Tabuchi instructed, her voice ringing clearly through the room. Her severe eyes darted around behind small, stylish spectacles as she walked towards her desk and picked up a binder clip. She tossed her long, black hair with dark brown highlights over her shoulder. I pulled my essay out of the pocket in my binder and straightened the plastic cover. I passed it forward to Samiko and leaned back in my chair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yamako staring in horror into her computer case.  
  
"Kuso..." she managed to whisper before slipping into a state of complete muteness.  
  
"Yamako!" I hissed in slight annoyance over her careless word choice. "What's wrong?" She looked at me with crazed eyes.  
  
"I left my printer at the apartment!" She began cursing herself softly; fully aware what was sure to happen if she failed to turn in her assignment.  
  
I thought for a moment, and then said, "Well, maybe you can just explain what your dilemma is to Tabuchi-sensei and hand it in on a disk.  
  
Yamako laughed mirthlessly. "Megumi, you know just as well as I do that no one explains things to Professor Tabuchi." She put her head in her hands and moaned, "She would also find out that I've been doing my essays at lunch..." I thought for sure she was going to cry.  
  
Suddenly, someone said, "You can use my printer."  
  
Yamako and I turned around to see Taiki Kou offering his printer. *He has no business eavesdropping on our conversation! How dare he! * Instead of yelling at him like I wanted to, I simply nodded and took the machine form him. Yamako was looking at him as though he was God himself. I had to clear my throat harshly to get her attention. She quickly printed her essay and stapled, slapping it down on the person's desk in front of her. "That, my friend, was providence," she said with satisfaction. I handed the printer back to Taiki. Yamako gazed in his direction with obvious infatuation. I just rolled my eyes and popped an Altoid into my mouth.  
  
"Or maybe she was just sitting next to a nice person..." I said in a lowered voice to the girl on the other side of me. She frowned in confusion and continued to talk to Usagi, whom I was fortunate enough to have in yet another of my classes. I had seen her before; her brown hair was tied back into a ponytail and she always wore rose earrings. I did a double take. She possessed the same aura as Ami and Dumpling Brain did, except hers was green. *How many of them are there? * I glanced down at my watch, waiting for the day to end.  
  
Freedom was finally granted to me after Calculus. I shot out of the class as soon as the bell rang. It had mostly been a slack-off day since there had been a substitute for Professor Matsumi. Our instructions had merely been to utilize the period for study hall. Not surprisingly, however, Yamako had played the Sims on her laptop while pretending to write a report, but I, on the other hand, had studied for my English quiz. I went to my locker and deposited my extra books.  
  
"Hey Meg," a familiar male voice said from behind me and I found myself in a quick embrace.  
  
"Hi, Hyo!" I replied happily, smiling at him. "Whatcha up to?" I yanked my backpack from the locker and pushed it shut. Hyo leaned against the lockers.  
  
"Nothing really. How did you do on that last big exam?"  
  
I snickered. "You know how I feel about such petty things. Come with me to the orchestra hall; I need to grab my viola."  
  
As we walked down the hallway together, I saw a small mob of fans coming. "How much do you want to bet that's one of the Three Lights?" I said with a laugh.  
  
"All that attention must get pretty old after a while," Hyo added.  
  
Just as I had suspected, Seiya was attempting to get out of the crowd's reach. He walked right past me and turned back momentarily. Were my eyes malfunctioning from lack of sleep or did he wink at me? Shaking my head, I continued on to get my instrument.  
  
After saying goodbye to Hyo, I hurried to meet Leiko by the marble fountain in the main entrance to wait for Yamako. "Can't she ever be a little more prompt?" I griped after 10 minutes. Leiko stared at her watch, agreeing.  
  
"At least she's better than that Tsukino girl," she commented. "I can't believe she thought she could get away with that this morning." I nodded. Finally, Yamako showed up with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Hi!" she said with altogether too much chipper in her voice. Leiko and I both gave her looks.  
  
"What are you so enthused about?" I said with little emotion. Yamako still looked excessively giddy, so I smacked her over the head with my orchestra binder. She instantaneously got a hold of herself.  
  
"Oh... I'm going on a date with Taiki Kou on Friday!" she squealed. The two of us (the sane two) looked very annoyed.  
  
"How much are you willing to bet she forced him into it?" Leiko whispered discreetly to me. I massaged my temples and was getting ready to strangle Yamako is she didn't shut up.  
  
"Get over it, Yamako. It isn't as if you haven't been on a date before in your lifetime. Mind you, this will only be a one-time thing, believe me," I hissed. She shrugged and we walked out to the car.  
  
It was about 8:30 p.m. and I was conversing via the Internet with some people. Yamako was in the kitchen attempting to bake cookies and Yamako was rooting through her closet for something to wear on her date. She walked out holding two articles of clothing. "Velvet or satin?" she asked, holding up two dresses.  
  
I glanced up. "I dunno. Ask Leiko." Yamako sighed and moved on to her next victim.  
  
I closed up my laptop and fastened it into its case. Soon after, my cat pounced onto my stomach, causing me to grunt slightly. Kemuri had bright, amber eyes and smoke-colored fur with black mixed into it, hence her name. "It's so strange how those people have auras," I thought aloud, scratching behind the cat's ears. "I don't know... could it be they're more than who they seem?" Kemuri just purred and looked at me with her glowing eyes. I sighed and leaned back on the arm of the sofa. There were so many mysteries to sort out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yea! Part Two's done! Now all I have to do is get my spiral back from Mr. Nettles (my English teacher) and work on the next chapter.... I need some help here: What should the pairings be? Seiya/ Usagi Hyo/Usagi Nobody/Usagi Seiya/Megumi Hyo/Megumi Nobody/ Megumi I'm not sure where I want to go with the Taiki/Yamako thing... please leak out some suggestions! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Well that was kinda cool. I finally got one of my friends to read my fic and he's not even really into anime! I feel accomplished. Since he hasn't written up his own, I'm going to make a review for him with the exact words he said to me after lunch last week. Yea! ^^ Thanx once again to Mr. Nettles, my English teacher-it really means a lot to me that you actually write comments about my fics, even if you don't always get to read them each spiral check. :: snickers at Mistress Saturn who promptly knocks the author over the head with glaive that appears out of nowhere:: @.@ Look at all the birdies! They fly 'round and 'round and... ::collapses:: Oh, yeah! And I don't know if my little blip about auras is true or not... for the purpose of this fic, it is, so don't bother me about it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own SM, so don't sue. Oh, and I don't own Fushigi Yuugi either (there's only one little part in the fic that needs this).  
Born of the Stars: Chapter 3  
  
I walked down the sidewalk to the public library with a pale blue umbrella over my head. It had been raining ever since the previous night and hadn't really let up yet. My leather boots were soaked and my hair was a bit damp. I began to really miss my coat and shivered a little for the lack thereof. The pedestrian light turned to "Walk" and I proceeded across the street, holding my work portfolio to my chest. The colors of the city were muted under the fog, which created halos around the streetlights. Somehow, the dreariness of it all was a strange comfort to me, a place where I didn't stand out like the one violin who plays a glaring C sharp as the rest play a C.  
  
I quickly ascended the many steps up to the entrance of the library, passing a small group of students who were exiting. As soon as I reached the overhang, I shook out my umbrella and folded it up, slipping the cover back onto it. I walked past the information desk and scanned the main floor. Ami and her friends were seated at a table close to the fiction section, trying fruitlessly to retain the attention of Usagi, who looked like she was asleep. I waved briefly to Ami, who acknowledged the gesture. My momentary pause allowed me a glimpse of their auras. I stared, shocked at what I was seeing. Ami looked as though she was going to say something to me, but I walked away before she could; I needed to think everything through. I headed toward the elevator on the other side of the library. On the way I saw a brunette with her hair in two odango with bangs wearing a brown school uniform sneaking into the "Restricted! Librarians only!" section. 'Crazy girl...only librarians can go in there,' I thought to myself. The notion passed from me, and my mind turned to other matters.  
  
The auras. The fact that I seemed to be the only one to have noticed them was vexing to me. What did they mean? I, being the analytical person I am, started to map out connections and such in my head as I reached the elevator, pressed the button, and stepped inside. Usagi, Ami, Minako, that tall brunette, and the girl with long, black hair all possessed these strange auras, each with their own color. Judging from what I had seen, only females had the auras. Was this a sign of a power held within? The elevator ascended another floor and then came to a stop. Walking out, I continued thinking over everything. I suddenly hit a roadblock.  
  
Literally.  
  
I abruptly found myself on the floor lying across Seiya. Needless to say, we were both a little shaken for the moment. In the second I had after the collision, I threw him off of me and scrutinized harshly the member of the Three Lights. I couldn't believe it; he had an aura. Leaping to my feet, I grabbed Seiya by the collar and pinned him up against the wall. My teeth were bared and I looked visibly aggravated. "What the HELL are you people conspiring?!" I yelled.  
  
The few people on the 4th floor stared in our direction. A librarian shot me a death glare and brought an index finger to her lips. Slightly embarrassed, I let go of the Light. He trembled ever so slightly and looked as though he wanted to craw into a hole and die. Well, honestly, who wouldn't when face to face with an irked Takahashi Megumi? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. "Why don't we have a little chat, Seiya-san," I said with a bit of a bite as I practically shoved him over to a table in a secluded portion of the section.  
  
He sat down in the chair across from me at the table and sighed in exasperation. "What's this about? How have I upset you so much?" Seiya asked, obviously wanting to leave. I had gotten over the initial shock from before and was just a little disconcerted at that point. I laid a hand over his.  
  
"Forgive me for getting so angry. I was just a little...confused at the time," I answered him cautiously. I took another breath and looked into his eyes. Such stunning eyes they were, like the sky at midnight. "How is it that you have an aura?"  
  
Seiya looked startled. He reached into his pocket quickly and started to pull something out. I instinctively stopped him. "I'm just as surprised and frightened about his as you are. I don't know why I can see them, but I can," I said quickly. "I was just hoping that you could help me gain a better understanding of this phenomenon I keep encountering."  
  
He paused for a moment, and then relaxed a bit. "So you see these auras. Whose have you seen?" I answered that I had seen those of the members of the study group downstairs. Seiya reached into his pocket once more, but not intending an attack. He pulled out a headset that fit over on ear with a star and a wing on it. "This," he explained, "is my transformation device. I'm not who most think I am; I am Kinmokuseijin and a senshi of Her Majesty Kakyuu Hime."  
  
I stared. "You're a woman?!" This was certainly a surprise, but I collected myself quickly. Seiya nodded. "But it's only when I transform. My male disguise was used to find Kakyuu-sama. Even though that problem has long since been solved, I still use it when I come to Earth out of preference." This was a little out of the ordinary, to say the least. I mean, it's not every day that you meet someone who can gender change. Taking in all of this, I nodded slowly. "Tell me more about this senshi business, Seiya- kun."  
  
He opened his mouth to explain when an explosion outside shook the windows of the library. In alarm, Seiya quickly said, "I'm going to have to get back to you on this, Takahashi-san. Gomen nasai."  
  
I watched him walk quickly to the stairs and practically run down them. 'How strange...' I thought and followed him. It isn't as easy as it looks to run down stairs, but somehow I did. My heart was beating quickly and images of a female senshi passed through my mind. As I rushed to the front doors, I looked in the glass expecting to see my normal reflection, but the woman I saw was not Takahashi Megumi, although they looked very similar. This was all getting just a little too bizarre for comfort.  
  
Once outside, I looked around quickly for the scene of the explosion. Standing there was a woman with short, silvery hair and pea-green eyes [AN: No, it's *not* Yaten, you baka!] dressed in a black leather miniskirt and a silver tank top laughing mockingly. Then I saw Sailor Moon and her senshi all lying on the ground unconscious. One senshi whom I didn't recognize in a kind of revealing black leather fuku was still standing, but looked pretty beat up. It took me a second, but I realized that she was Seiya!  
  
"Seiya-kun!" I yelled and ran towards her...er, him...er, *the senshi in the black leather fuku*. [AN: ^^;;]  
  
The senshi turned in surprise to me. "You recognize me as Sailor Star Fighter? Oh yeah... the aura thing..." she responded. "Don't get too close; it's not safe!" The evil person got ready to throw an attack at Star Fighter.  
  
"NO!!" I bolted in front of her. Just as the attack was due to hit me, a blinding light wrapped around me.  
  
"Awaken, senshi of the stars..."  
  
************************************************************************ More Author's Notes: So... did you love it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Drop me a review! Next chappy will be up hopefully not too far from now, although it may not be under after exams however many weeks from today. Gomen nasai if that turns out to be the case... Anyway, I'll try to work on it with a little more diligence than this chapter ^^; Domo arigatou to those of you who have already reviewed!!! It really means a lot to me!  
  
@--^------ RoseCellist 


End file.
